MADEMOISELLE NOIR
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: The sad tale of Repunzel and how this tragedy can change happily ever after to no happy ending. This is my first poem and short, so don't flame me. R&R! (You've been warned).


**A/N: Well, at least I'm writing this to past the time. This is my first short fic, my third fic I ever wrote, and my second I completed. I hope that this story is taken in deeply, because this came to me over a video, MADEMOISELLE NOIR, on youtube. You can listen to it while reading the second half of this short, but it's your choice. I'm not good at poetry, but tell me how good I am at it.**

**Some of this story and idea belongs to HIT****REC****ORD, so don't flame me.**

**Enjoy!**

...

**MADEMOISELLE NOIR**

…

_There was one upon a time a kingdom of the sun_

_Which the king and queen had ruled over for years_

_They then had a daughter named Rapunzel, their little sun_

_And was destined to rule for years_

…

_Her green eyes sparkled brighter than any penny_

_And her long golden locks matched perfectly with her crown_

_But then the woman tracked down her flower_

_And it leads her straight to the nearest town_

…

_While the king and queen slept peacefully_

_The little child slept with ease_

_But then Mother Gothel Black took the child from its cradle carelessly_

_And disappeared into the forests trees_

…

_The kingdom searched long and far_

_But he child was nowhere to be found_

_But the child was taken to a tower_

_Where Gothel's flower was kept safe and sound_

…

_When Rapunzel was old enough to look after herself_

_Gothel left on her daily errand_

_After Rapunzel read every book on the shelf, _

_She would wait by the window for her mother,_

_Little did she know, _

_Rapunzel was left there, alone and abandoned_

…

_As the days past, Rapunzel looked so blue from looking at the sky,_

_And waited by the window for years,_

_Her skin began to pale like it was about to die,_

_And her long blond hair that hanged from the window dulled to black from all the tears_

…

_A thief came across this old tower one day,_

_It was straight from a book he once read,_

_He lifted his head up and saw this young lady,_

_And here's what the lady said:_

_**(This is French):**_

_**Moi, mon **__**nom est **__**mademoiselle **__**noir **_

_**et comme **__**vous avez pu voir **_

_**Je n'ai pas **__**sourire ou rire **__**ou de vivre **_

_**et **__**c'est tout ce qu'elle **__**a **__**dit (x13)**_

…

_The man was so scared, he could only run away_

_He ran to a pub and then said,_

"_I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair,_

_And I think she's the living dead!"_

…

_The bandits, so scared, took their axes and swords,_

_They ran to the tower and then_

_They saw the pale lady and felt the great fear,_

_When they heard how she said it again:_

_**Moi, mon **__**nom est **__**mademoiselle **__**noir **_

_**et comme **__**vous avez pu voir **_

_**Je n'ai pas **__**sourire ou rire **__**ou de vivre **_

_**et **__**c'est tout ce qu'elle **__**a **__**dit (x13)**_

…

_The bandits, they knew what this all was about_

_She was clearly a demon from hell_

_They decided to set her long hair on fire,_

_In the end, it will burn her as well_

…

_But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul_

_Just like in that book they once read_

_Still waiting for the thief while her hair was on fire,_

_(Pause)_

Eugene looked from the book up to the pale lady with burning long hair. He looked into her eyes and saw her green eyes look back at her. He knew from then on that not only was she the lost princess, but his one true love. He could not stop the fire for it was too tall for him to reach. He only watched her. Rapunzel looked at Eugene with tears in her eyes and fear in her heart and this was-

_The one last time she said:_

_**Moi, mon **__**nom est **__**mademoiselle **__**noir**_

_**(Me, my name is miss Black)**_

_**et comme **__**vous avez pu voir**_

_**(and like you can see)**_

_**Je n'ai pas **__**sourire ou rire **__**ou de vivre**_

_**(I don't smile or laugh or live)**_

Eugene watched as the flames engulfed her and within minutes, the top part of the entire tower was set ablaze.

…_**  
**__**et **__**c'est tout ce qu'elle **__**a dit**_

_**(and that's all she said)**_

_..._

_Fin_


End file.
